Dimensiones diferentes: Mismo destino
by super legenda
Summary: El final ha llegado, las dimensiones se han unido para enfrentar a Dimencio y a sus mayores pesadillas.
1. Las dimensiones chocan

**Las dimensiones chocan.**

Al frente de un gigantesco castillo blanco y negro hubo un gran estruendo, y se vieron varios portales, de ahí salieron seres diversos: un panda, una cabra humanoide, un niño humano, un esqueleto pequeño y gordo, una piraña humanoide con un parche en un ojo, un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes, una chica de pelo rubio y ojos grises, un chico de piel pálida y de unos 13 años, una mujer de pelo azul, un hombre rubio y con una espada gigante, otro chico ojiverde y pelinegro, una chica con melena castaña, un pelirrojo con muchas pecas , un chico con traje y sombrero verdes, un hombre pequeño y gordo con traje y sombrero rojos, un hombre alto y delgado con traje y sombreros verdes y un chico negro.

\- ¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? ¿¡Que hacen aquí!?- gritaron todos.

\- Empecemos despacio, antes de atacarnos hagamos presentaciones, yo soy Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón y ex pretor de la duodécima legión- hablo uno de los pelinegros.

\- ¿Con titulo y todo Sesos de alga? Bueno sigo yo, Soy Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea y arquitecta oficial del Olimpo- dijo la chica rubia.

\- Soy Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades y rey fantasma- se presento el chico pálido.

\- ¿Rey fantasma? Eres paliducho pero no te veo espectral- bromeo el esqueleto.

\- Cállate esqueleto- le ordeno Nico.

\- Nop, no puedo callarme debido a que es mi turno, soy Sans el esqueleto, comediante, juez y temor de las salsas de tomate- se presento el esqueleto.

\- ¿Temor de las salsas de tomate? Vaya titulo Sans, mi turno, soy Asriel Dreemurr, príncipe monstruo- se presento el ser cabra.

\- Ahora yo, soy Frisk Dreemurr…- hablo el chico al lado de Asriel.

\- No te ves demasiado como una cabra- bromeo Percy.

\- Es un vinculo adoptivo, soy el héroe de los monstruos- explico Frisk.

\- ¿Héroe de los monstruos? Como que no es el mejor titulo para una entrevista de trabajo- le molesto el pelinegro con anteojos.

\- Cállate- le espeto Frisk.

\- Soy Undyne , capitana de la Guardia Real- se presento el ser pez con un tono serio y diplomatico.

\- Soy Terra Branford, soy medio humana, mi padre es de la raza Esper, una raza mágica- hablo la chica de pelo azul

\- Soy Cloud Strife miembro del proyecto SOLDADO- se presento el rubio al lado de Terra.

\- Soy Po-sin-apellido-conocido, soy un guerrero Kung fu y maestro del Chi- este fue el panda.

\- Soy Harry James Potter, soy un mago- se presento el otro pelinegro.

\- Soy Hermione Jean Granger, también soy una maga- dijo la castaña al lado de Harry.

\- Soy Ronald Bilius Weasley, pero llámenme Ron, también soy mago- hablo el pelirrojo al otro lado de Harry.

\- Soy Link, Héroe del Crepúsculo- se presento uno de los de traje verde.

\- Yo soy Mario- hablo el hombre pequeño y de traje rojo.

\- Y yo soy su hermano Luigi- se presento el otro de traje verde.

\- Soy Carter Kane, soy un mago y faraón egipcio- hablo el chico negro, terminando las presentaciones.

\- Bien ahora… ¿que hacen ustedes acá?- pregunto el panda.

\- Derrotamos a un demonio que nos dijo que acá estaba su amo que le dio un gran poder, y obviamente vinimos a derrotar al amo- respondió Frisk.

\- Yo y Cloud derrotamos a dos hombres malvados, y cuando los vencimos se abrió un portal- contesto Terra.

\- Nosotros y los magos derrotamos a la encarnación del caos, y se abrió un portal- dijo Percy.

\- Yo derrote a dos maestros kung fu y me entere de que eran peones de alguien, y canalizando Kung Fu llegue acá- hablo el panda.

\- Después de derrotar a nuestro archienemigo por centésima vez se abrió un portal y llegamos acá- respondió Luigi.

\- A mi me paso igual, derrote a mi nemesis y apareció un portal- comento Link con algo de sorpresa.

\- Parece que todos vinimos por algo en común, el líder, aunque acabamos de conocernos sé que se puede confiar en ustedes, así que unámonos para derrotar al líder- propuso Harry.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo- acepto Frisk.

\- Cuenten conmigo chicos- hablo el esqueleto.

\- El líder hizo una alianza de malvados, nosotros hagamos una alianza de héroes- hablo Percy con bravura

Todos mostraron su conformidad y se fueron en dirección al castillo, buscando lo mismo: La causa de sus problemas.


	2. El imparable Lord

**El imparable Lord.**

 **Link.**

Todos estaban caminando y él se ponía algo alejado, normalmente él y sus ancestros tenían un acompañante, no una docena o más, cuando llegaron a la puerta todo estaba tranquilo… demasiado, cuando de repente.

Link: ¡Al suelo!

Una tanda de esferas de energía oscura salieron de la nada y pasaron sobre sus cabezas, y al frente de ellos apareció…

Link: ¡Ganondorf!

Ganondorf: Viajeros, soy Ganondorf Dragmire, guardián de las puertas y uno de los capitanes de Dimencio, si quieren pasar deberán derrotarme.

Yang: No será mucho problema, somos más que vos.

Ganondorf: Los números ayudan en la guerra, pero no siempre la terminan ¡Muéstrenme que pueden hacer!

 **Lord oscuro**

 **Ganondorf.**

Ganondorf comenzó con una carga con su espada, antes de llegar a ellos salto dando una voltereta en el aire y golpeo a todos excepto Link, con una onda de choque que salió de su espada.

Link: Ganondorf es débil ante la luz, ¡Aprovechen eso!

Los hermanos Mario sacaron unas estrellas y las absorbieron, quedando ellos en múltiples colores, y lanzaron disparos de luz que el bloqueo con su espada.

Asriel lanzo una gigante bola de fuego a la vez que Sans lanzaba decenas de huesos, Ganondorf dio una voltereta para evitar los huesos y golpeo la bola de fuego que se volvió azul, en dirección a Asriel.

Percy: ¡Ahí voy!

Percy se lanzo hacia la bola de fuego azul y le dio un golpe, devolviéndola al lord, quien le dio otro golpe haciendo que se vuelva roja y dorada, ante eso Harry hizo aparecer en sus manos una espada con rubíes en la empuñadura y dio un golpe, esto Ganondorf no pudo devolverlo.

Harry: Las bolas de cada color son una representación de cada uno, al que representa solo puede golpearla, si otro lo hace lo daña igual.

Po: ¡Entendido!

Po se lanzo a la carga, sus manos se envolvieron en fuego y dio un golpe... a la espada.

Po: ¡Ayy! Mi mano.

Ganondorf dio un puñetazo al panda enviándolo a 10 metros de distancia.

Carter invoco su avatar de combate, salto e intento clavar la espada al Lord, pero la clavo en el piso.

Carter: Yo pensé que pasaba en los dibujos que uno golpea y su espada se traba, pero veo que no.

Frisk con su daga envuelta en fuego ataco al lord desde atrás y este se dio vuelta y empezaron una lucha.

Percy: ¡Si el arma de tu oponente es más grande, acércate!

Frisk se acerco y después de unos momentos, logro darle un corte en la cara a su oponente, Ganondorf se enojo y a su espada le envolvió un aura negra, y de repente Frisk se volvió verde y una barrera bloque el golpe.

Undyne: Tus padres me hicieron venir para que los proteja un adulto además del esqueleto. ¡Y no los defraudare!

Undyne invoco decena de lanzas y las lanzo, Ganondorf no pudo evitar más que unas cuantas, y rugió ante sus heridas, pero su rugido tomo otra forma y se transformo en una bestia jabalí con dos espadas en la mano, (Ganon de Twilight Princess no es así, pero como es el mismo Ganondorf de Ocarina pensé que podía ponerlo)

Link: Ese es Ganon, aunque lo conocí distinto, pero por la forma que tiene me parece que es el que enfrento el Héroe del Tiempo, y solo la Espada Maestra lo daña, así que aléjense y déjenmelo a mí.

Ellos dos se enfrascaron en un duelo de espadas, en un momento Link hizo el Tajo Trasero y le dio en la cola, y Ganon rugió y se dio la vuelta, el dio unos golpes muy rápidos que Link evitaba como podía, y un golpe le hizo un pequeño corte en el pecho, Link le lanzo el escudo en la cara, aturdiéndolo un poco, y entonces salto, y cuando casi llego al otro lado dio una vuelta en el aire con su espada y le golpeo la cola de nuevo.

Link: Ese es el Rompe yelmos, aunque ahora debería decir "Rompe colas"

Ganon movió sus espadas de abajo hacia arriba y Link en un momento aprovecho y se subió a una de las espadas y tomando un impulso dio un gran salto y le dio un Golpe de Gracia en la cola, terminando con el de una vez por todas.


	3. Fuego contra fuego

**Fuego contra fuego.**

Después de la derrota de Ganon los héroes continuaron, después de adentrarse en el castillo se encontraron con una enorme puerta con 7 candados, mientras la veían, un candado se convirtió repentinamente en polvo.

Po. ¿Pero qué…?

Carter: Creo que entiendo, acabamos de derrotar a un capitán, y se destruyó el candado, si derrotamos a 6 capitanes más, la puerta se abrirá.

Harry: Interesante, pero ¿Por cuál puerta empezamos?

En la sala había otras 5 puertas, una rojo claro, otra azul, una rojo oscuro, una negra y una blanca.

Percy: Dividámonos y busquemos pistas.

Harry: Claro Fred.

Yin: No me parece conveniente dividirse, Ganondorf fue difícil y éramos varios, siendo pocos dudo que podamos manejar a un capitán.

Yang: Pero perderíamos tiempo si vamos de una en una, y el líder ya puede estar maquinando algo para destruirnos.

Harry: Es cierto, entonces como puede que muramos de todas formas, dividámonos.

Percy: Harry, eres un rayo de sol.

Los hermanos Mario y Link se fueron por la rojo claro, los magos y semidioses por la rojo oscuro, el panda y los conejos por la azul, los monstruos y Frisk por la negra, y Terra y Cloud por la blanca.

Mario y Luigi caminaron y llegaron a una sala en la que había unas pequeñas plataformas, y debajo de ellas un rio de lava, también había estatuas de una tortuga que estaba en 2 patas en los costados.

Luigi: Creo que ya se quien está al final del camino.

Mario: Si, tengan cuidado con las estatuas, lanzan más fuego aún.

Se movieron de uno en uno por las plataformas y saltaban cuando las estatuas disparaban fuego, a mitad de camino en una gran plataforma en la que entraban varias personas, apareció en medio de humo y formas geométricas alguien con túnica azul y lentes…

Mario y Luigi: ¡Kamek!

Link: ¿Quién?

Luigi: Una hechicera que es la madre adoptiva de nuestro némesis.

Kamek: Hermanos Mario, aghh molestando desde bebes, pero eso ya paso, ahora es ¡Su ultima hora!

Link: Los malos siempre dicen eso y seguimos vivos.

Kamek: ¿Tú quién eres?

Link: Link.

Kamek: No, ahora no necesito una transacción.

Link: Mi nombre es Link.

Kamek: ¡Ahh! Bueno prepárense Hermanos Mario y Link.

Kamek lanzo un hechizo a la plataforma en la que estaban, la cual se dividió en varias plataformas medianas que se movían constantemente, por lo que moverse era peligroso, la Magikoopa invoco 2 hermanos fuego y se montó en su escoba.

Kameh: Jajaja, ¿Ahora cómo me atacaran?

 **Hechicera Real**

 **Kamek.**

Ella lanzaba hechizos desde el aire que se movían mucho antes de caer, por lo que era difícil calcular donde caerían, los Hermanos Fuego lanzaban bueno… fuego y todo parecía imposible.

Link: Ya se, hagamos algo que no esperaran, voleibol infernal.

Luigi: ¿Voleibol infernal?

Link: Lo que hicimos con Ganondorf de devolver las esferas de energía, en este caso golpearemos las bolas de fuego en dirección a Kamek.

Luigi: Ok.

Mario: Oki doki.

Hicieron eso y después de que una bola de fuego golpeara a Kamek…

Kamek: Ugh, muy listos, pero no hare como el clásico villano que no se da cuenta de las cosas que hace el héroe para ganar.

Ella hizo desaparecer a los hermanos fuego y en cambio puso a unos hermanos martillo.

Kamek: Creo que es más difícil devolver martillos.

Eso era cierto y se vieron en aprietos cuando de repente a Luigi se le ocurrió algo, agarro un martillo y le hizo una mímica a su hermano de aplastar algo y luego golpearlo, y él lo entendió y se juntaron en la misma plataforma, sus rivales se quedaron quietos un momento ante la mímica, cosa que los hermanos aprovecharon.

Luigi volvió pequeño a Mario de un golpe y gritando ¡Ataque Bala! Golpeo a Mario que se volvió una pelota y golpeo a un hermano martillo, reboto y volvió a Luigi quien golpeo hacia el otro hermano y después hacia la Magikoopa que cayó de la escoba por el golpe y cayó en la lava, chillando.

Mario: ¡Lo hicimos!

Link: Si, pero era solo un súbdito, ahora viene el capitán.

Mario: Bowser será complicado, tiene mucha defensa y solo es débil al fuego, cosa que no tenemos.

Como una respuesta a lo dicho, 2 Flores de Fuego aparecieron frente a los hermanos.

Luigi: ¡Perfecto!

Link: ¿Qué es eso?

Mario: Flores de Fuego, nos permiten lanzar fuego, pero solo hay 2, así que tendrás que valerte con la espada.

Link: Me vale mucho.

Los hermanos absorbieron las flores y su vestimenta cambio, al igual que su expresión.

Mario: Bueno ¡Adelante!

Caminaron y llegaron a una sala en la que había un trono en el que estaba El.

No era Bowser… era Dimencio.

Mario: ¡Tu!

Dimencio: Tranquilo, para empezar ¿Cómo me conoces? Conocí a tu versión de papel, no a vos.

Mario: Estuvimos una temporada con mi versión de papel, ahora no entiendo algo ¿No debería estar Bowser aquí?

Dimencio: Fue a tomarse unas duchas de magia y energía mía, yo vine aquí para distraerlos para que él no tenga problemas en aplastarlos ¡Oh ahí viene! Ciao.

De no se sabe dónde salió alguien, no era Bowser… ¡Era Giga Bowser! El dio un fuerte rugido y empezó el combate.

 **Transformación destructora**

 **Giga Bowser.**

Bowser golpeo el piso creando ondas de choque, y apenas termino lanzo una gran llamarada, la lograron evitar debido a que los hermanos crearon un escudo de fuego, Bowser al ver esto dio un gran salto en el aire y se tiro de panza arriba de ellos y Link rápidamente hizo un Mandoble Volador, aprovechando para hacer gran daño en la parte sin armadura y alejarlo, lo que funciono, Mario y Luigi crearon bolas de fuego en sus manos y cuando crecían mucho las lanzaban y Link cargo contra él, pero para su sorpresa, se teletransporto y se puso detrás de los hermanos y dio un puñetazo que lograron bloquear apenas, y Link se dio cuenta que sus trajes perdían color.

Link: ¿¡Que les pasa a sus trajes!?

Mario: Si recibimos un golpe directo perdemos completamente el poder, si vamos bloqueando lo vamos perdiendo de a poco.

Bowser: Mua ja ja, pero me imagino que si reciben un golpe REALMENTE FUERTE lo perderán aunque bloqueen.

Dicho esto, hizo aparecer en su mano un enorme champiñón.

Mario: Mamma mia.

Bowser comió el champiñón y su tamaño se duplico.

Mario: Me parece que ahora esto sería Mega Giga Bowser.

Bowser: Jajajaja ¿Eh?

El piso se rompió debajo de él y quedo enterrado de cintura para abajo.

Bowser: ¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno, aún tengo mis puños y mi fuego.

El lanzo varias bolas de fuego tamaño coloso y Mario agarro su martillo y golpeo, la bola quedo ahí pero el hizo fuerza y la devolvió hacia Bowser, dándole en la boca.

Bowser: ¡Ahhh! Esto quema.

El lanzo fuego en sus puños, quedando impregnados y dio puñetazos, creando puños de fuego que iban muy rápido.

Link: Estos ataques son muy fuertes y le veo con mucha energía.

Luigi: Planeemos algo mientras sobrevivimos.

Mario se fijó en el piso en que estaba su enemigo, y después vio que el techo estaba agrietado.

Mario: Rompamos el techo.

Luigi: Oki doki.

Link: Me parece bien.

Cuando Bowser les lanzaba bolas de fuego, ellos golpeaban haciendo que vayan hacia el techo, Bowser no entendió el plan y pensó que fallaban, después de un rato los 3 ya estaban agotados y Bowser rio y levanto su puño…

Mario: ¡Espera!

Bowser como tonto que era detuvo su puño.

Bowser: ¿Qué?

Mario: Aun no te mostramos todo nuestro poder.

Bowser: ¿Ah sí?

Mario: Si, ahora te mostrare como de un golpe rompo toda una estructura.

Bowser: ¿Tu? ¿Cómo?

Mario lanzo su martillo hacia el roto techo y dio un golpe directo… pero no pasó nada.

Bowser: Mua ja ja, buen intento, pero ya llegó su hora.

Bowser levanto el puño, cuando todos oyeron un sonido, y Bowser levanto la cabeza y vio el techo que se caía sobre el… y después nada más.


	4. Mad Angel

**Mad angel.**

Terra y Cloud estaban caminando por un pasillo que tenía un piso negro, una pared gris y un techo blanco como una perla.

Terra: Me parece reconocer este estilo.

Cloud: Es como el Imperio Divino.

Cuando termino de decir divino, un Sanctus impacto enfrente de ellos.

Terra: ¡Kefka!

Cloud: ¡Sefirot!

Los dos estaban en frente de una enorme maquina.

Kefka: Hola ustedes, no es un gusto verlos y los destruiremos.

Terra: Ya les logramos ganar antes.

Sefirot: Si, pero fue cuando estábamos separados.

Cloud: ¿De qué hablas? Los enfrentamos al mismo tiempo.

Kefka: El habla de separados de otra forma, ahora estaremos unidos.

Terra: ¿Qué, se casaran?

Kefka: Ríete Terra, esa será tu ultima broma.

Sefirot toco un botón y la maquina les lanzo a la vez un rayo y se formo un resplandor, cuando se fue vieron a un angel de 7 alas, cuerpo purpura, cabello blanco y una espada en una mano.

Kefkarot: ¡Prepárense!

 **Fusión divina**

 **Kefkarot**

La fusión empezó a mover rápidamente sus alas y formo un Tornado, los héroes lograron evitarlo por poco, de repente la tierra se movió debajo de ellos y una columna de piedra les impacto, Cloud cargo con su espada contra la fusión y Terra lanzo Electro ++ en la espada, envolviéndola en electricidad y Cloud descargo un golpe… y fallo debido a que su enemigo se teletransporto.

Terra: ¡Dispara!

Cloud dio un tajo al aire y un rayo salió de su espada y logro impactar, Kefkarot cargo una esfera de energía azul y la lanzo.

Terra: ¡Eso es Artema! Que hago… ya se ¡Artema!

Terra lanzo también una esfera de energía y los Artema chocaron y crearon una gran explosión que dejo mucho humo.

La fusión intentaba mirar a través del humo y de repente…

Terra: ¡Piro ++!

Se creó una gran explosión debido al choque entre el fuego y el humo y se creó aun mas humo, de ahí salió una figura que cargo con su espada contra Cloud, Cloud paro el tajo y lanzo Omnilatigo, pudo acertar solo 7 golpes, después de parar el último golpe, la fusión se dio la vuelta por instinto y un Hielo ++ le impacto y le congelo las alas, por lo que cayó.

Entonces el uso Levitar y rápidamente volvió al aire, entonces lanzo su propio hechizo de hielo contra Terra, congelándola, y levanto su espada para dar un tajo.

Cloud: ¡Electro ++!

Un enorme rayo cayó en la espada y le dio una fortísima descarga a la fusión, que se convirtió en polvo.


	5. Una fusión mas

**Una fusión más.**

El guerrero Fu estaba caminando, mirando atentamente su entorno y yendo con cautela por si los emboscaba, el lo hacia un poco exagerado, escondiéndose detrás de cada columna, al final llego a una gran sala en la que había una maquina y enfrente de ella: Un leopardo y un pavo real.

Shen: Nos vemos de nuevo panda.

Tai Lung: Eres muy tonto al haber venido aquí.

Po: Yo prefiero el término "valiente".

Shen: Su fin cerca esta, con esta máquina nada podrán hacer para ganar.

El toco un botón y la maquina les lanzo un rayo, y se visualizaba como parecían unirse los 2, al final vieron a una abominación que tenía el cuerpo de Tai Lung y las plumas y la cola de Shen, el ser saco una lanza y ataco.

 **Fusión marcial**

 **Shung.**

Empezó a hacer varias maniobras con su lanza muy rápidos y dio problemas para esquivar, inesperadamente alzo el vuelo y cargo con su lanza, logrando impactar en Po.

Po: ¡Ayyyy! Eso dolió.

Po dio un gran salto y le lanzo una patada voladora no demasiado kung fu, su enemigo respondió lanzando montones de dagas, Po hizo aparecer un arbol que las bloqueo.

El panda dio varios giros y después junto sus manos, en donde se formo una bola de fuego.

Shung: ¡La bola de fuego mongol! ¿Desde cuando la sabes?

Po: Desde hace mucho.

El lanzo la bola de fuego contra la fusión, la cual se movió usando al revés los movimientos que hizo Po y creo una bola de hielo, la lanzo y las bolas chocaron creando una enorme explosión.

Po uso su forma de dragón aprovechando el humo e impacto contra la fusión, les tomo por sorpresa y les dio un buen golpe, tan bueno que destruyo la fusión.


	6. Undying

**Undying.**

Los monstruos y el humano estaban caminando cautelosamente, Asriel había informado de que sentía la energía de Chara al final de ese pasillo, mientras caminaban Frisk recordaba lo que paso antes de ir a esa dimensión.

 _Cuando volvieron de la dimensión oscura de Chara, Toriel y Asgore estuvieron extremadamente enojados y tuvieron que sentarse a una mesa durante horas explicando la situación, después de ver el peligro, el rey y la reina estuvieron de acuerdo en que vayan a buscar al líder de Chara con una condición, Undyne los acompañaría paran protegerlos._

 _Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron que antes de ir a por el que estaba detrás de todo, deberían entrenar, Chara por si sola fue difícil, así que su amo sería peor, después de un mes de entrenamiento a cargo de Undyne tuvieron resultados óptimos: Undyne en esos tiempos no hacía demasiado entrenamiento pero aun así tenia la gran cantidad de 300 Ps, Asriel mejoro mucho en el manejo de las magias y aprendió unos hechizos nuevos, de Ps obtuvo 250, Sans fue un caso difícil, pero después de amenazarlo sin salsas de tomate, entreno y obtuvo 120 Ps, eso podría parecer poco, pero también estaba cuidando a su padre Gaster, y por último el, Frisk obtuvo lo máximo que podía aspirar un humano , 99 Ps._

Antes de darse cuenta, el grupo llego a una sala que parecía una armería, había todo tipo de armas, cuchillos especialmente, y en el centro de la sala estaba ELLA.

Chara: _Nos vemos las caras una vez más, los he estado vigilando y vi su entrenamiento, pero debo decirles que también entrene mucho y soy aun más fuerte que antes._

Sans: Para que sepas, tomando la lógica, tu entrenaste mucho pero nosotros hemos tenido una equivalencia posiblemente igual, y tenemos un nuevo miembro muy poderoso, por lo que somos más fuertes que tu.

Chara: _Ya deberían saber que en la vida de ustedes, la lógica es algo aparte, ahora prepárense para el mismísimo Infierno._

Chara hizo un movimiento con la mano y varias partes del suelo se derrumbaron, dejando ver un rio de lava, en el techo aparecieron púas y las paredes quedaron electrificadas.

Chara: _Me retracto, no se preparen para el Infierno, prepárense para MI Infierno especial._

 **Megalomaniaca**

 _ **Chara.**_

Undyne rápidamente volvió Verdes a sus compañeros y a sí misma, haciendo que un escudo aparezca enfrente de ellos.

Undyne: Perfecto, ahora estaremos más protegidos.

Chara: _No les servirá demasiado._

Ella levanto su cuchillo y unos rayos cayeron por toda la sala, salían rayos también desde las paredes, el grupo intento evitarlos y bloquearlos pero les hicieron bastante daño, Frisk perdió 29 Ps, Sans 30, Asriel 50 y Undyne 80.

Sans uso su gravedad en Chara y la tiro a Undyne, que tenía una lanza preparada para empalarla, pero ella desapareció y apareció detrás de Undyne, asestándole un pequeño tajo y quitándole 20 Ps, debido a que la Capitana logro moverse haciendo que le rozara.

Asriel lanzo su propio ataque de rayos, también lanzo uno a la daga de Frisk, quien cargo, complicándole las cosas a la demonio al tener que esquivar tantas cosas, ella como represalia movió una mano hacia abajo y cada parte del piso subia y bajaba a ritmos diferentes, después lanzo una bola de fuego negra que rebotaba en las paredes y el techo muy rápido, el fuego quito a Frisk, Asriel y a Sans, 20 Ps, a Undyne le quito 50 Ps

Frisk se acerco a Sans y le murmuro algo, haciendo que el sonría, Sans uso su gravedad a Frisk, lanzándolo contra Chara, ella lanzo una cuchillada pero Sans movia su mano controlando la gravedad, así que logro evitar que dañen a Frisk, y lo posiciono rápidamente detrás de Chara y Frisk dio un fuertísimo tajo, dañando mucho a Chara.

La demonio invoco un tornado de fuego alrededor de ella, y de ahí se desprendían montones de bolas de fuego que iban a gran velocidad, Frisk perdió 40 Ps, a Asriel le quitaron 80 y a Undyne el fuego le hacía mucho daño, perdió 120 Ps, la fuerza del tornado también les quito el Verde.

Asriel: Frisk, estas demasiado dañado, y nuestros objetos curativos se perdieron en el viaje a esta dimensión ¡Vete!

Frisk: ¡No puedo dejarlos! Primero porque no quiero, y segundo porque el camino a la salida quedo destruido.

Sans uso su gravedad en Frisk, depositándolo en la salida.

Frisk: ¡Sans!

Sans: Perdón, tenía que hacerlo chico.

Asriel invoco sus espadas y cargo contra Chara, al mismo tiempo que Undyne lanzo decenas de lanzas y Sans 3 Blasters, el 80% de los ataques acertó, Chara ya estaba furiosa y lanzo su cuchillo al techo, creando un derrumbe, Asriel y Sans pudieron evitarlo, pero a Undyne le quitaron… 30 Ps.

 **Undyne: Ps 0/300**

Frisk: ¡Nooooo!

Asriel: ¡Undyne!

Sans: ¡Resiste pescado!

Undyne: Jejeje, descuiden, resistiré MUY bien.

Asriel y Sans no entendían a que se refería, pero los humanos si, Frisk puso una cara de sorpresa y felicidad, y Chara una de temor puro.

Hubo una gran explosión de luz alrededor de Undyne, y cuando termino vieron su nueva apariencia: Tenía una armadura negra con una gran Alma de monstruo en el centro, un Alma humana dibujada en los guantes, y un rayo salía de su ojo malo.

Undyne : Me parece que recuerdas bien esto Chara.

La cara de miedo de Chara lo confirmaba.

Undyne: Bueno empecemos.

 **Undyne: Ps 23000/23000**

Sans: Esto tiene que ser una broma ¡23000 Ps!

Undyne: Es increíble lo que la Determinación puede hacer ¿No crees Chara?

Chara ya estaba menos asustada y cargo contra ella, Undyne lo esquivo con facilidad, Undyne invoco un centenar de lanzas y Asriel las envolvió en fuego, Chara solo pudo esquivar un par.

Sans: ¡Es hora de hacer un ataque final!

Frisk: ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Asriel: ¡Frisk! ¿Cómo llegaste?

Frisk: Agarre una lanza que había cerca y la use para impulsarme.

Undyne: ¡Prepárate demonio para nuestro multi ataque especial!

Frisk: Sans, imagino que no harás ESE ataque especial.

Sans: Descuida, usare mi VERDADERO ATAQUE ESPECIAL.

Sans invoco un Blaster de varios metros que lanzaba rayos por todos lados, Undyne invoco varios escudos haciendo que los disparos rebotaran haciendo que fueran hacia Chara, Asriel uso su magia más potente: Ragnarok, que era una gigantesca espada que caía del cielo, y Frisk envolvió su daga en una luz roja y lanzo un potente disparo de Determinación, los ataque le quitaron a Chara 9.999.999 Ps y la demonio se volvió Polvo y desapareció.


	7. Nos re enfrentamos a la serpiente roja

**Nos re enfrentamos a la serpiente roja de malhumor.**

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse realmente mal cuando me encontré con mi viejo amigo con cuernos, antes de él, las cosas estaban solamente un poco mal, con hordas de monstruos y demonios, Carter encontró a un viejo conocido: Rostro de Horror, Jasón tuvo gran manía con un Venti, y supuse que sería Dylan, Jason no dejaba de abuchearlo desde que respiro de él, yo no entendía porque tanta molestia, porque él me dijo como era en el Gran Cañón y yo pensaba que ahora Jason podría darse "aires" de popular al respirarlo.

Pero en una sala circular que estaba a gran altura las cosas se pusieron mal, primero porque odiaba los lugares elevados y nos estábamos acercando a la cima de uno de los torreones del castillo, segundo, debido a que estaba el Minotauro, con una maza de fuego y con el doble de tamaño que la última vez que lo vi.

Yo: Hola amigo ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Pensaste en la frase "la tercera es la vencida" y decidiste cumplirla?

El como respuesta me dio unos poderosos rugidos y me lanzo una bola de fuego desde su maza, la cual esquive.

Yo: ¡Chicos, déjenmelo a mí! El es un viejo rival MIO, y quiero darle la satisfacción de serlo una última vez.

Mis compañeros se alejaron y el Minotauro rugió de nuevo.

 **Monstruo legendario (Y molesto)**

 **El Minotauro.**

Yo rápidamente invoque montones de agua y se la lance, pero el levanto la maza y una lluvia de fuego evaporo mi agua.

Percy: Vaya, parece que los perros viejos si aprenden trucos nuevos.

Ante eso, el cargo contra mí y yo hice un salto sobre su cabeza y le di un corte en la espalda con Anaklusmos, el rápidamente empezó a girar con su arma al aire y tuve que correr bastante, entonces aproveche que tenía su maza a gran altura mientras giraba, y rodé quedando debajo de su arma y le clave la espada en el pecho, el rugió de dolor y furia y golpeo el suelo con mucha fuerza, yo pude esquivar el golpe, pero el piso tembló tanto que me era difícil mantener el equilibrio.

Mi rival aprovecho y cargo contra mí, Carter grito por lo bajo, pero Jasón, Annabeth y Nico pensaban probablemente que haría algo completamente inesperado y ganaría, cosa que hice.

Me tire al piso y el Minotauro levanto su maza de fuego, y rápidamente hice un Geiser debajo de su arma, la cual se elevo por los aires, lo golpeo dejándolo aturdido y yo le corte la cabeza.

Mis compañeros vitorearon por mi victoria, Annabeth me dio un beso, Jasón me dio unas palmadas en la espalda, Carter me dio una sonrisa tímida, y Nico me dio una enorme sonrisa que lo hacía ver aun más aterrador.

Avanzamos y llegamos a mayor altura, y repentinamente Carter se detuvo.

Yo: ¿Qué pasa?

Carter: Siento poderosa energía caótica, Apofis está cerca, estamos en problemas.

Yo: Tranquilo, yo logre escapar de la Encarnación de la noche, y sobrevivir a la Encarnación del abismo del Tartaro, la Encarnación del caos no será tan terrible, siempre y cuando Jasón no se ponga a escalar serpientes.

Jasón: Cuando yo me acerque a él, sentía como mis poderes del viento se iban y tuve que agarrarme a algo, aunque no me gusto ese algo, aun tengo un poco de olor a serpiente.

Annabeth: ¿Se te fueron tus poderes? ¿Por qué será?

Carter: Apofis es la Encarnación del caos, y la tormenta es algo caótico, tomando en cuenta que Jasón es hijo de Zeus, tiene sentido.

Yo: Pero mi padre es el señor de las tormentas y no perdí mis poderes.

Annabeth: Bueno… peleábamos en pleno cielo, que es donde se hacen las tormentas, y Zeus es el señor del cielo, así que tiene cierto sentido que Jasón se vea afectado.

Jason: Parece que Apofis sabe que iré a por él, porque esto es cada vez mas alto.

Yo: Bueno, de último recurso práctica escalada.

Llegamos a la cima del torreón, y efectivamente, surcando el cielo estaba Apofis, que al igual que el Minotauro, era el doble de grande que antes, lo cual es mucho.

Apofis: Han llegado, la ultima vez me vencieron, pero ahora, el Caos me ayuda ¡Prepárense!

 **Encarnación del caos**

 **Apofis**

Apofis rápidamente lanzo un disparo de energía de color rojo, pero Harry y Carter lograron justo a tiempo invocar un escudo, yo lance un chorro de agua de alta presión a la serpiente, pero lo único que logre fue darle un baño indoloro, Jason lanzo un débil rayo desde su espada que hizo unas cosquillas a Apofis.

Apofis: ¡Débiles! No me lograron hacer nada.

Harry: ¿En serio? Vaya y yo que creía que esto era fuerte ¡Bombarda máxima!

Se hizo una enorme explosión en el cuerpo de Apofis, pero solo le quito un par de escamas.

Carter: Hagamos como la ultima vez, ustedes me cubren y yo invoco la Maat.

Apofis: Jejeje, no se puede invocar Orden en un mundo en el que no puede existir, cuando creamos este mundo, le pedí al amo que lo prohibiera.

Carter: ¿¡Prohibir el Orden!?

Apofis: Si, así que ahora tú mejor arma es tu peor arma.

Apofis a la velocidad de la luz (que ironía) cargo contra nosotros y comió a Harry, cuando empezó a relamerse, vio que Harry estaba en frente de el.

Apofis: ¿Cómo…?

Harry: Aparición, y 3 palabras: Pastillas de menta, y una palabra más ¡Reducto!

Le lanzo el hechizo a la boca abierta, quitándole uno o dos dientes y haciéndole escupir.

Apofis: Como les digo, es imposible que me ganen.

El dio un rapidísimo coletazo y todos hicimos, sorprendentemente, la Matrix al mismo tiempo.

Yo: Ya que no tenemos muchas opciones, ahora hagamos la Jasón.

Apofis nos lanzo un par de rayos de energía y después cargo contra nosotros, repetimos la Matrix y cuando estaba a punto de pasar, extendimos las manos y llegamos a agarrarnos a las escamas de su cola.

Apofis: ¡Suéltenme!

Yo me acorde la primera vez que hice escalada en un ser gigante, fue en una oveja, y lo hicimos para pasar desapercibidos por el ciclope Polifemo.

El empezó a contorsionarse como… como una serpiente, y nos agarramos fuerte, después empezamos a acuchillar a Apofis con nuestras espadas, cuchillo y Sectumsempra, después use el agua para darme un impulso y caí en la cabeza de Apofis y le di un tajo en un ojo, cegándolo, el se movió descontroladamente y al final termino chocando con la punta de un torreón y tuvimos una increíble brocheta de serpiente.


	8. Duelo informático

**Duelo informático.**

Todos los héroes se reunieron frente a la gran puerta y observaron cómo los restos de los candados desaparecían y la puerta se abría.

Percy: Bueno… ya hemos llegado, cuando crucemos esto estaremos en el último tramo de la aventura.

Asriel: Antes de entrar veamos si todo está listo, y si estamos en buen estado, hablando de eso, Frisk necesita curación.

Po: ¡Yo me encargo!

El levanto la palma de su mano y el Chi fluyo hacia el niño humano y lo curo, el panda repitió esto en todos los que tenían grandes heridas, ósea todos.

Undyne: ¡Adelante! Es hora de patear traseros dimensionales.

Después de derrotar a Chara, ella se había desmayado y fue recuperando su forma común.

Mario: ¡Lets it go!

Todos entraron por la puerta y quedaron en silencio, después de un rato de caminata se encontraron con lo que menos se esperaban: Un gigantesco laboratorio.

Annabeth: Vaya, este laboratorio es inmenso, y no veo ninguna salida.

Nico: Déjamelo a mí.

El invoco varios esqueletos que empezaron a explorar el laboratorio, después de unos minutos uno volvió y les señalo el camino, Nico les dio un gesto de agradecimiento y desaparecieron.

Sans: Vaya, no esperaba encontrar parientes.

Caminaron unos minutos y vieron la puerta de salida al lado de un gran barco celeste con alas y una estrella en el frente.

Frisk: Esto fue fácil.

Percy: Oh no…

Frisk: ¿Qué pasa?

Annabeth: No tenías que decir eso, ahora algo malo pasara.

Maglor: No estás equivocada.

Todos se dieron la vuelta alarmados, y vieron a un pequeño ser con una capa blanca y amarilla, grandes ojos amarillos, tenía unas manos flotantes, el mismo flotaba y un dibujo de un engranaje amarillo en su traje.

Percy: ¿Quién eres tú?

Maglor: Soy Maglor, científico de Dimencio y su siguiente desafío.

Terra: No siento mucho poder en ti.

Maglor: Hace unos años habrías sentido una gran mina de poder, pero mi buen enemigo medio amigo me derroto y perdí mi fuente de poder ¡Pero no necesito tanta magia como mis compañeros si cuento con la gran ciencia!

Maglor toco un botón y el barco cobro vida y empezó a volar por la sala, Maglor se fue a una cabina acorazada en una pared, toco otro botón y varias armas salieron de los costados del barco.

 **Vida artificial armada**

 **Lor.**

El barco empezó a lanzar varias estrellas que hacían una gran explosión, los hermanos Mario agarraron sus martillos y golpearon las estrellas, haciendo que choquen con el barco, Lor rápidamente lanzo unos rayos azules por todos lados y después se envolvió en fuego y cargo, pero Percy invoco un geiser, haciéndolo chocar contra el techo, el barco se fue rápidamente al piso y un taladro gigante salió de la parte de abajo y taladro el piso, creando poderosos temblores y ondas de choque, Mario cayó al piso y soltó su martillo, que voló hacia el barco, este abrió una abertura en su parte delantera y el martillo se metió por ahí, Lor empezó a cambiar de forma y después de unos momentos se vio que la parte delantera tenia forma de martillo.

Maglor: Jejeje, mi barco puede absorber armas para hacer peligrosas transformaciones, peligrosas para ustedes.

El Lor empezó a golpear el piso y creó varias ondas de choque, después de sus costados salieron unas lanzallamas que crearon un gran incendio, Terra y Percy se ocuparon en apagarlo.

Sans: Es muy escurridizo y tiene muchos trucos ¡Ya se! Me subiré a él y lo desactivare.

El uso su gravedad en sí mismo y se montó en el barco, este se movió mucho pero después de un minuto, el barco cayó al suelo.

Maglor: ¡Nooo! Bueno, ya verán, eso fue un aperitivo.

El acciono una palanca y unas enormes manos metálicas salieron de la cabina.

 **Científico acorazado**

 **Maglor.**

Maglor empezó a mover sus manos, y al mismo tiempo se movían las metálicas, Maglor formo un puño y lanzo un rápido golpe, los héroes lo esquivaron y Terra lanzo Electro ++ a las manos, pero no les sucedió nada.

Terra: Vaya, son muy resistentes.

Sans: Ataquemos a la cabina.

Sans disparo un Blaster, pero la cabina no recibió daños.

Sans: ¿¡Cómo es posible!?

Maglor: ¿No es increíble lo que la ciencia puede hacer?

Lanzo un puño a Sans, el rápidamente uso gravedad en la mano y la cabina recibió un puñetazo, todos vieron que tuvo algunas fracturas.

Maglor: ¡Rayos!

Annabeth: Al parecer solo recibe daños si se golpea a sí mismo.

Sans: Entendido.

El uso su gravedad en las dos manos, pero rápidamente Maglor lanzo un rayo azul desde una de las manos artificiales que golpeo a Sans.

Sans: ¿Qué hiciste? Me siento débil.

Maglor: Te lance un rayo que te quita temporalmente los poderes.

En los costados de las cabinas salieron varias bazookas que dispararon, Po usando la "paz interior" agarro un misil y lo devolvió a la cabina, rompiéndola más.

Maglor estaba enojado y apretó un gran botón que había en la cabina, y entonces un gigantesco rayo azul, del tamaño de Apofis aproximadamente, salió.

Undyne se puso rápidamente en frente de todos y invoco un gran escudo, el rayo choco con el escudo y se mantuvo en el aire un minuto, hasta que volvió al lugar de donde vino, y lo exploto en mil pedazos incluyendo al ocupante, el grito de Maglor fue horrible.

Nico: Bueno… termino.

Percy: Ese fue un final bastante feo.

?: No crean que fue el final.

Todos se tensaron ante eso, era la voz de Maglor.

Repentinamente, todas las pantallas del laboratorio se encendieron, y en la más grande estaba Maglor.

Po: ¿¡Que es esto!?

Viglor: Ni yo mismo lo sé, al parecer, mi gran amor por la ciencia hizo que yo ahora sea ciencia ¡El virus más peligroso de la existencia!

 **Ser cibernético destructor**

 **Viglor.**

De las pantallas salieron montones de rayos, dándoles problemas a los héroes debido a que eran unas 100 pantallas, Yin rápidamente lanzo una bola de fuego a la pantalla de Viglor, pero un campo de fuerza le cubrió.

Yin: ¿Qué…?

Po rápidamente lanzo una patada a la pantalla, pero también fue anulado, y entonces Percy observo algo.

Percy: ¡Cuando Po ataco, las otras pantallas brillaron! ¡Ellas hacen el campo!

Ante eso los héroes se dispersaron, listos para destruir las otras pantallas… pero Viglor no se las iba a dejar fácil, para empezar, los golpes a las pantallas solo hacían unos rasguños.

El lanzo otra tanda de rayos y desde su pantalla lanzo un puño, repentinamente de las otras pantallas salió un puño pixelado.

Viglor :¡Y aun me quedan trucos!

De las pantallas salieron varios seres pixelados: Goombas, Koopas, Bokoblines, demonios, perros del infierno, cuchillos voladores, Jadembiez y Dementores.

Harry grito ante la vista de los pixeltores y rápidamente lanzo Expecto patronum, pero no surtían efecto, los hermanos Mario saltaron sobre los Goombas y los Koopas, pero cuando los tocaban se pinchaban con los pixeles.

Un Koopa se metió en su caparazón y cargo contra Luigi, el grito y le dio un martillazo, el Koopa voló hasta una pantalla por el golpe y reboto, llegando a destruir 10, pero cuando salió del caparazón estaba completamente intacto.

Luigi: ¡No podremos dañarlos a ellos, pero podemos aprovecharlos para dañar las pantallas!

Link se enfrentó a un Bokoblin y se puso delante de una pantalla, su oponente cargo con su espada y Link lo esquivo y hubo una pantalla menos.

Sans uso su gravedad en los cuchillos y los lanzo por todas direcciones y destruyo 19 pantallas.

Así fueron usando a los enemigos y lograron destruir las 99 pantallas, solo quedaba la de Viglor.

Todos golpearon a la vez, pero no hicieron más que unos rasguños.

Viglor: Aunque no tenga mi campo de fuerza, sigo teniendo un gran poder.

De repente, en un destello de luz apareció un ser rosa…

Viglor: ¡Kirby! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Kirby no le respondió a eso, pero si dijo otra cosa.

Kirby: ¿Por qué Maglor? Pensé que te habías redimido, que éramos amigos… y veo que no.

La imagen de Viglor parpadeaba, y todos vieron que tenía unas lágrimas.

Maglor: Yo… ¿Qué he hecho? Varias partes están borrosas, ah, ya me acuerdo.

Todos los héroes estaban sorprendidos ante lo que pasaba.

Maglor: Héroes, tengo que advertirles rápido algo, toda nuestra alianza fue engañada, me han poseído, todo fue culpa de C… ¡Aghhhhh!

Maglor estaba envuelto en una oscuridad, que al parecer le hacía grave daño.

Maglor: No me deja decirle la identidad, ya no me acuerdo como se llamaba… Kirby, prometo que haya pasado lo que haya pasado, te prometo que siempre te considere un amigo.


	9. El ultimo acto

**El último acto.**

Los héroes miraron como la imagen de Maglor desaparecía en la oscuridad mientras este hacia gritos desgarradores, después de todo un minuto… desapareció.

Asriel: Eso fue absolutamente horrible.

Todos asintieron y Kirby se puso a llorar por lo que le paso a su amigo, todos intentaron consolarlo y después de 5 minutos lo lograron calmar.

Annabeth: Fue muy extraño lo que nos dijo.

Hermione: Cierto, "toda nuestra alianza fue engañada, yo he sido poseído, todo es culpa de C…

Annabeth: ¿Quién será C? Tenía entendido que el nombre del jefe es Dimencio, no Cimencio.

Harry: Cuando encontremos a Dimencio probablemente lo averigüemos.

Avanzaron hasta la sala siguiente del laboratorio y lo vieron.

Dimencio: Vaya, sí que se merecen ser llamados héroes y guerreros, jamás pensé que derrotarían a todos los capitanes.

Mario: Dimencio ¡Llego tu fin! Ya no tienes a nadie más, así que ¡Te derrotaremos!

Luigi: ¡Oh, yes!

Dimencio: Hmmm, ¿Eso creen? Tengo todo el poder del Corazón del Caos.

A Annabeth le dio un estremecimiento, tenía la sensación de que acababa de recibir una respuesta, pero no sabía exactamente que le respondieron.

El Corazón del Caos apareció encima de Dimencio y el preparo en sus manos esferas de energía oscuras.

Dimencio: No ha llegado mi fin, sino el de ustedes ¡Ciao!

 **Destructor Dimensional**

 **Dimencio.**

Dimencio lanzo sus esferas de energía a toda velocidad, se teletransporto a otra parte de la sala y lanzo más, las esferas rebotaban mucho, después el creo un gran martillo de energía y dio un golpazo al piso y se abrieron decenas de grietas y de ahí salían más esferas.

Todos tuvieron problemas en esquivar las decenas de esferas, pero lo hicieron bastante bien, después de que terminaran de salir, Sans invoco media docena de Blasters, Asriel una Pistola del Caos, Frisk cargo su daga con energía roja, Yin hizo aparecer fuego en sus manos y Jason cargo su espada con electricidad y todos lanzaron a la vez, sus ataques se combinaron y golpearon a Dimencio, pero vieron que… NO RECIBIO ABSOLUTAMENTE NINGUN DAÑO.

Jason: ¿¡QUE!?

Dimencio: Jejeje, necesitarían más potencia para hacerme algún rasguño.

El creo un centenar de clones que se envolvieron en energía oscura y cargaron, los magos hacían escudos, pero los clones los atravesaban sin problemas y lograron darles mucho, cada vez que un clon golpeaba desaparecía, así que Nico invoco decenas de esqueletos y los clones chocaban contra ellos en vez de contra los héroes.

Percy: Muy astuto Nico.

Nico: Gracias.

Justo después de que dijera gracias, un montón de cuadrados aparecieron debajo de ellos.

Hermione: ¡Salgan de los cuadrados!

La mayoría reacciono rápido, pero algunos como Po, no pudieron salir a tiempo y les golpeo una explosión.

Carter frunció el ceño debido al impacto y invoco su avatar, los gemelos conejos invocaron su aura, Po invoco su dragón y Percy se envolvió en agua y creo un cuerpo humanoide gigante,

Jason: ¡Eso es genial Percy!

Percy: Cuando peleamos en la sala de preguntas te dije de que estaba trabajando en un tipo de avatar.

Todos cargaron contra Dimencio, pero cuando se acercaron, Dimencio se volvió gigante y les dio un golpazo a todos.

Yang: ¡Eso dolió! Pero el dolor no importa si destruimos a la fuente de el ¡Guerreros gigantes, ataquen!

Todos cargaron de nuevo, Percy ato al bufón con cuerdas de agua, Po le dio un coletazo, Carter un tajo y el Aura un montón de puñetazos, vieron que pudieron dañarlo de forma significativa, entonces Dimencio cerró los ojos y quedo en una posición calmada, y una onda de energía salió de él y anulo el poder "guerrero gigante", pero por desgracia, el seguía siendo grande.

El bufón dio un pisotón en donde estaban y lograron esquivarlo, todos menos Luigi.

Mario: ¡Luigi, nooooooooooooo!

Dimencio rio estruendosamente, cuando de repente su pie se empezó a mover y cayó hacia atrás, y en donde estaba Luigi, estaba Luigi… 10 veces más grande.

Dimencio: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Luigi: Este mundo está loco y hay montones de energías, así que intente canalizar la energía de los sueños para hacer esto.

Luigi corrió hacia Dimencio y le dio un martillazo en toda la cara, después salto e hizo giros en el aire y aplasto a Dimencio, repitió esto 2 veces más, cada vez más fuerte que la anterior.

El ataque lo dejo ligeramente aturdido y Carter aprovecho para hacer de nuevo su avatar y lanzar un Mega Puño de Horus.

Dimencio volvió a hacer la onda de energía, pero esta vez, el también dejo de ser gigante.

Entonces Dimencio se envolvió en energía oscura y creo una enorme explosión de oscuridad y todos, incluido el, cayeron al suelo.

?: Jejeje, eso ya es suficiente Dimencio, me has facilitado mucho las cosas, en un minuto saldré de tu mente de una vez.

Esto lo dijo una voz extremadamente profunda y todos los héroes estaban asustados, probablemente ahora verían a C.

El corazón del Caos apareció y se convirtió en un enorme hombre con una armadura tachonada de lo que parecían estrellas y galaxias, y Annabeth entendió.

Annabeth: Ca-Caos.

Caos: Exacto, yo soy Caos, creador del universo.

Percy: ¿Por qué eras un corazón?

Caos: En todas las galaxias todos les ruegan a dioses prácticamente menores, mis hijos Primordiales no se les toma muy en cuenta, así que voy a destruir todas las galaxias para construirlas de nuevo, y mis hijos serán los que importan, pero necesitaba hacerlo con sutileza, porque a pesar de mi poder, si todos los dioses se enteraran de lo que quiero, me podrían derrotar, así que adopte forma de corazón y me aparecí ante Dimencio cuando era un joven aspirante a mago, a el nadie lo tomaba en cuenta y le dije que entrenara mucho, siguiera a alguien que iba a mencionarle en unos años, y le diga sobre un ritual para invocarme y le daría poder, cuando fui invocado, le di poder a Cenizo, pero aún más a Dimencio, y me apodere de su cuerpo.

Percy: Todo este tiempo ¿Tu controlabas a Dimencio?

Caos: Si, después de un tiempo decidí matar a Cenizo para tener el resto de mi poder, porque, aunque le di mucho poder a Dimencio, Cenizo seguía teniendo el corazón, osea prácticamente mi cuerpo, pude destruir varias dimensiones, pero me detuvieron unos seres de papel, ahora que ya les explique mis motivos ¡Ustedes tendrán un golpe caótico!

Caos levanto el puño, que se volvió muy grande y golpeo a todos en la sala, para todos, todo se volvió negro.

 **Nota de autor: Este es el fin de esta historia, en la siguiente historia se hará la guerra contra Caos, la historia se llamará "Alianza de salvación" ¡Estén atentos!**


End file.
